An attachment unit interface connector, commonly called in the computer industry an "AUI connector" is a multiple pin-type connector which utilizes a slidable latch to attach the male and female connectors together. The female connector includes a central multi-port terminal arrangement of pins typically housed within a shell sometimes referred to as a "D" shell. The female connector further includes first and second mounting pins positioned on each side of the D shell. Each mounting pin includes a circular recess which receives the base of a sliding latch, which is slidably mounted for movement between latch open and latch closed positions.
The latch base includes spaced, tabbed end portions having slots which may be moved to positions of non-engagement or engagement with attachment pins of a male connector.
When the male and female AUI connectors are connected together by the latch, the edges of the slots in the spaced end portions of the latch actually engage the attachment pins of the male connector to maintain the male and female connectors in tight electrical connection. This latch has proved to be extremely successful and is commonly used.
However, oftentimes, the AUI connectors are used in situations where access to the latch for opening or closing the latch is extremely limited. For example, an option card for a computer may include several connectors mounted in the same slot in the rear panel of the computer housing. The proximity of the AUI connector to other connectors located in the same slot may prevent one from easily accessing the latch to move the latch to open and closed positions. Insofar as known, no one has developed a way to make this latch more accessible so that the AUI connection may be more easily connected and disconnected.